Power Isn't Pure
by Zuki Zuccini
Summary: Two years after Harry has left Hogwatrs another prophecy is made by a young seer, that could change the fate of the second war. But what happedns when this seer, falls into the hands of Voldemort? (Temporarily Discontinued, due to writer's block... SORRY)


_A/N: Lately I've been having a LOT of ideas for new stories! So, here's one of them, I hope you like it:_

**Chapter 1; The Prophecy:**

Inside The Hog's Head there weren't many people, besides the bar keep, there were two men sitting at a table talking in German with hushed tones, a woman who had a veil over her face near the front, a man who sat alone in the very back, who had his hood up, and a young girl who sat alone at the table in the far back corner.

This is what Harry fist noticed as he walked through the door into The Hog's Head. He was supposed to be meeting Hermione, and Ron there in about 10 minutes, so he had planned to get something to drink before leaving with them for Hogwarts. Harry had picked this place because he was tired of the hassle of having to deal with his fame, and those who gawked at him because of it. They didn't just meet at Hogwarts because Harry wanted to talk to his friends quickly before their meeting with Dumbledore.

But as soon as he was through the door, Harry stopped dead in his tracks, as the girl who was sitting in the far corner started to speak, in a tone that he had heard before…

"_As the second war rages on with Mars high in the sky… both sides fight, desperate to have their beliefs prevail… Both are equal… Led by those who are equal in power, strength, and blood. With histories so alike, they are connected through the past, present and future…Heed this warning, for it could bring victory to those who so desperately want it… The power lies not of those whose blood is pure, or of mud… But in a hybrid of both a combination of wizard and muggle… The power lies in the half bloods. They shall determine the fate of this war…"_

As soon as she had stopped speaking the girl blinked a few times then looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her. Then, with a frightened look on her face she mumbled "Not again!" and fled the bar, leaving a gallon in the table.

After she was gone the man who had been sitting in the very back stood up, then disapparated. Harry knew he had to tell Dumbledore about the prophecy as soon as possible. So he walked back out of the bar, and went right to Hogwarts. He knew Hermione and Ron would forgive him for ditching them, and this was more important anyways.

When he got outside, he noticed, it had started raining. So Harry ran, through the rain, and mud all the way to the school. And when he got to Dumbledore's office he said the pass word, then ascended the stairs, and knocked on the door.

"Professor Dumbledore, it's me, Harry."

"Come in, come in." Dumbledore said as Harry walked into the room. "So, what makes our young Mr. Potter early, and come without his friends?" he continued with a tinkle in his eye.

"Sir, I was waiting to meet Hermione and Ron when something happened that I think you need to know."

"Well, what is it Harry?"

" I was waiting for Ron and Hermione in The Hog's Head, when someone made a prophecy."

"Harry, you know meeting in The Hog's Head isn't smart, someone could easily overhear you…. you know that's not the right place to be making prophecies."

"But I wasn't planning on hearing a prophecy, I just walked through the door, and the girl in the back started talking!"

"Did anyone else over hear it?"

"Yes, the bar keep, and about 4 other people, one of whom I think was a Death Eater, because as soon as she was done, and she had ran out of the room, he disapparated. That's why I came to see you right away."

"OK," Dumbledore said getting up. He walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a silvery-filled basin, his pensieve. He placed it on the desk. "Just concentrate really hard on the memory, and then place your wand to your head and place the memory in the pensive."

"OK." Harry said, then he put the memory into the basin. After he did Dumbledore pulled it up so they could watch it. The figure of the girl appeared, then repeated the prophecy. When she was done she disappeared back into the silvery basin.

"Well," Harry said. "What does this mean?"

"It means, if that truly was a Death Eater in the bar, that Lord Voldemort now has some clue as to why you keep thwarting him." He paused. "But, I think we will be in more trouble if he gets his hands on that seer."

"Why?"

"Because, Harry, most seers can only make prophecies when hey are in front of a crystal ball, and are lucky to make one prophecy on their whole lives. But for some reason this girl has made at least 5 and none of which were in front of a crystal ball. If he gets her, who knows what kind of information he could learn."

"How do you know all this?"

"A friend I have in the Department of Mysteries asked me if I knew why she has made so many prophecies at such a young age.-"

"How old is she?" interrupted Harry.

"Nineteen, your age."

"How come I don't remember her from Hogwarts? She would have been in Divination."

"She went to Beauxbatons."

"Oh, please continue."

"As I was saying, I was asked why this was happening, and I said I didn't know but I would look into it. It seems this seer has a stronger inner eye than any other seer we've ever heard of. I know the Fates must have a good reason for doing this, though."

"The _Fates_?"

"Didn't you learn of the Fates in Divination?"

"Well, they were mentioned, but I didn't think they were _real_."

"They are, Harry. The Fates are three sisters that all share one eye they are often spoken of in ancient texts, which were before we separated ourselves from the muggles. They can see the past, present, and future. The Fates decide when prophecies will be made, who will say them, who they are said to, and what is said."

"What's the girl's name?"

"Persephone. Which is ironic, because the Fates were the most popular in ancient Greece, and, in Greek legend, Persephone was the goddess of the harvest, and the underworld."

"Interesting," Harry said sarcastically. Then he turned and left Dumbledore's office.

"Where are you going Harry?"

"To find Persephone, you said if Voldemort found her things wouldn't be good. So I'm going to find her first."

………………………………...

"Master, Master! I have something important to tell you!"

"Crucio!" Voldemort said as he walked over to his servant who was writhing on the floor in pain. He removed the curse so he could be heard without having to talk over the annoyance of the screaming. "This had better be good Avery, you are interrupting, and you know how I hate interruptions."

"Yes master, but this is important! I have information that could help you win the war!"

Voldemort turned to Nott, who was standing off to the side. "I'll finish with you later, but for now, leave us." Nott left the room quickly, without question. Then Voldemort spoke again to Avery. "I'm listening."

"I just heard a prophecy, and even though what it said was ridiculous-"

"I'm growing impatient!"

"The prophecy said that half-bloods will decide the fate of the war, and that they are more powerful than purebloods!"

Voldemort thought for a while, then spoke. "What did it say exactly?"

"I don't remember exactly word for word, but I do know about what was said.:

'As the second war continues with Mars high in the sky… both sides fight, desperate to win… Both are equal… Led by those who are equal in blood, strength and power. With similar pasts, they are connected through the past, present and future…listen to this warning, because it could bring victory to either side… power doesn't lie with purebloods, or mudbloods. But in a combination of both wizard and muggle… The power lies in the half bloods. And they shall determine the fate of this war'."

"I could tell you adlibbed some of that."

"Master, if you want it word for word, you will need the seer."

"Then why are you still standing here? GO AND BRING ME THAT SEER!"

………………………………...

Persephone ran out the door of the bar, and was instantaneously struck by a flurry of rain. But that didn't stop her, she ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew she wouldn't stop until se got there. She ran all the way to a hill that sat at the very edge of town, then she began to climb.

Persephone stopped when she reached a cave, and entered it. It was littered with small bones. And there were scratches in the rock, as if someone, or something had been digging there. Then she saw something that was very out of place among the bones, a pile of papers. Persephone walked over to them, and picked one off the top. It was from five years prior. She looked through the pile of faded, yellowish papers, they were all from the same year, and they were all copies of _The Daily Prophet_. But what were they doing there?

Persephone didn't want to stay in that eerie place any longer, so she left the cave, and went back out into the rain. She walked over to a large rock that was nearby, and sat down, with her knees folded up to her chest, and she placed her arms around her legs. She really didn't mind the rain. She actually liked it. She knew she would probably get sick if she stayed there for too long. And she couldn't stay there forever. 'For now,' she thought, 'I'll stay here, and I'll leave when I feel the time is right.'

Persephone sat there in the rain just staring at her feet. Until she heard a loud popping sound behind her. She turned around just as a man grabbed her shoulder and then, before she could reach for her wand, the man had stunned her.

The next thing she knew Persephone was in a dark cell, in what she assumed to be a dungeon. She looked around and saw that her foot was chained to the wall, and she noticed her wand was missing.

"Lovely, how I'm going to get out of _this _mess?" She said to herself.

"It'll be a lot easier if you just tell me what I want to know." said an eerie voice that acme from the shadows. As a tall figure with glowing red eyes appeared in front of the cell.

"You're… you're…"

"Lord Voldemort. Yes. But I think the question is, who are you?"

"You kidnapped me, and you don't even know who I am? Why would you kidnap someone if you don't even know who they are?"

"Don't make things harder on yourself, seer. I'm trying to be nice here, but if you keep that attitude up it won't last very long, and you don't want to see me in a bad mood…. Now are you going to tell me your name, or do I have to ask you again?"

"Persephone, my name is Persephone." she said looking down in a quiet voice.

"Good, now how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"And what about your family?"

"Why are you asking me all of these personal questions?"

"Because, like you said, I should at least know who I've kidnapped." he said with a twisted smile as he opened the cell door and walked in, and stood towering over Persephone who was still sitting on the cell floor.

"Fine. My mother, a pureblood, is from England, but my father, a muggle, is from France. Both of them were disowned by their families when they got married. So I don't know any of my other family members."

"Any siblings?"

"No."

"So, did you go to Hogwarts?"

"No, I went to Beauxbatons."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like how Hogwarts doesn't teach its students how to properly behave, they lack structure."

Voldemort laughed a cold, high-pitched , chuckle. "You sound so noble. But you don't look it, sitting there soaking wet, with your dark brown eyes full of fear, and your long, light brown hair all out of place and messed up. This look doesn't well suit you."

"Too bad I don't care what you think, or I just might be hurt."

"You'll be hurt soon enough if you don't stop talking out of turn…. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Now, why don't you tell me that prophecy you made earlier?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I have no idea what was said, even though it came out of my mouth. When a prophecy is made the seer 'blacks out', as they call it. I have no idea what was said."

"Then why would Avery have brought you here, and wasted my time? He knows better than that… Oh well, I'll deal with him later. But I'll have to kill you for now… since you are of no use to me." he said smiling evilly.

"No! Please don't! I… I… I can recreate the prophecy!"

"How?"

"It's complicated, but I'm sure I can do it."

"You've never actually done it?"

"No, but I know how to…"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I am an immensely good seer. I've made more prophecies in 19 years, than most do throughout their entire lives."

"Just how many prophecies have you made?"

"Five."

"Impressive. I may have use for you yet." he said as he left the cell, and shut the door, leaving Persephone alone.

_A/N: I hope you like my story! I'll try to update soon. Please Review!_


End file.
